In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., audio recorders, cellular phones, smartphones, computers, etc.) use audio or speech signals. For example, a cellular phone captures a user's voice or speech using a microphone. For instance, the cellular phone converts an acoustic signal into an electronic signal using the microphone. This electronic signal may then be stored and/or transmitted to another device (e.g., cellular phone, smart phone, computer, etc.).
In some cases, the user of an electronic device may want to keep their speech or vocal information confidential. This may be difficult if the user is in a public place. For example, a user may desire to have a confidential conversation on a cellular phone while in public at an airport, on a bus or at a park. However, this may be difficult since other people may be listening nearby. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that help maintain the confidentiality of vocal or speech information may be beneficial.